125020-morning-coffee-423-rainy-day-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Hey if you can get a couple of levels at a time I think that's pretty good!! I love the rain too!! I could seriously settle in front of my computer until the rain stopped :) I had trouble leveling a medic :( I really want one though!! In Wildstar it's always sunny :D 40f?? ermagerd I would die. :o (or at least not want to get outta bed) :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I say make the video, link it here someplace and get people from social media to put it out for you. I would be happy to tweet it out for you and I'm sure Wildstar would be too. Any little bit of advertising, and especially player made videos, are a step towards others playing this wonderfully fun game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Happily enough, I have the day off tomorrow and an 80% chance of rain ... so I get to find out! Made it to level 49.5 last night and turned in early, so I have hitting 50 to look forward to this evening. The best of part *that business* is I got to leave Grimvault and head to the Crimson Badlands. I didn't even bother with The Widowmaker arc and that's the least painful bit of the entire zone. I was just ready to bug out as soon as I could ... but I went ahead and ground through the Phagelabs since I was standing right there. Really looking forward to three days off with nothing to do but hide from the rain and play WildStar! See y'all on Nexus! | |} ---- A break in the rain outside of work....everything is steaming :lol: I really like doing Phagelabs!! I really should start a medic :P | |} ---- I logged in last night just to make you all that stuff I sent you. If you want any more of the items I sent you, let me know. Also, if you don't want to use them, salvage or sell them. :) Headache came back and internet was acting up, so logged off and watched The Voice with Hubby. Also ate a huge double chocolate brownie with a very tall glass of milk. Yeah, that wasn't a good idea right before bed LOL. | |} ---- ---- I WOULD MURDER EVERYTHING! Sorry.... dealing with the client's inability to agree on locksets this morning. It's not raining here, either. And I wouldn't get to stay home for any reason. We just shipped the GMP set and we need to get to 95% by the end of the week. It'll be a race to the finish. It's been crazy. But yeah.... looking forward to some content. Last night, I relaxed by doing something I hadn't done in a few months; my CB and NW dailies. I really need to get moving on those. | |} ---- ---- ---- The more I hear about your wife, the more I'm starting to like her. :) | |} ---- ---- It's a known issue. Hoping they fix it in the next drop or patch. | |} ---- Sounds like time for /ticket !!! | |} ---- I'm not gonna lie- I am a very blessed man. | |} ---- I did not know this =O My bad | |} ---- Still put in a ticket on it. I am trying to find the bug report post that I saw on it. | |} ---- Honestly, I think it was intended (that the team figures normal SSM is about at the level of Vet STL, which isn't necessarily wrong). But a lot of people skip normal SSM and go straight to vet, and that doesn't count. So it's definitely worth changing. I just think it took them by surprise that they hit EZ mode that fast. | |} ---- Nah, it's intentional, though easy to miss. My guess is that the goal was to give incentive for doing normal mode SSM (because no one was running it ever), which is a good thing because normal mode SSM is really worth running, especially if you find Vet Dungeons intimidating (it gives great loot and is not too difficult). But probably they should have allowed the vet version to also unlock. I think they are considering changing that. | |} ---- Holy smokes! I think I've filled my cute quotient for today :lol: (sends it to the wife) Almost got into a Vet KV run last night but being Wednesday the timing didn't work out with my errands. I spent a good chunk of the night staring at ESPer runes. Either I got incredibly lucky on my Stalker or ESPer options are just awful. Unruned she's at 2500 AP with 1300 Moxie. The set I worked up got her to 2700AP, 1480 Moxie with 12/12 Spellweaver and I think 6/9 Haste. She still has a couple green pieces that need to be replaced. If I had a day without distractions I'd probably work on my Engi or do some more addon dev. | |} ---- Agreed, but I've already seen the world a few times! So I'm impatient this time around ;) | |} ---- I believe it was a bug. It's being changed in the next drop, so should be alright soon. I know I've put in a few /bug reports about it (when I get irritated with it). I found that my esper alt, who is attuned, could not purchase the post-dungeon glory gear. ATTUNED. No, needed regular SSM apparently. We did X-89 on Tuesday and I unlocked that gear. Still can't buy the post dungeon gear. It's just aggravating. So... fortunately being changed and we can all move on with life. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah- if you read this thread it's pretty clear it was intended to be this way (along with the fact that the vendor requirements say "veteran" for the other three dungeons). | |} ---- One day, fiber optics will crisscross our planet to such a degree that distance will be meaningless, and the EU and NA regions will be able to play together. | |} ---- ---- ---- Grats! Yeah, sorry Cyco. It's that pesky thing called work keeping me from my 2nd love, Wildstar. (1st love is Hubby) | |} ---- That's okay. I'm a world boss tanking machine! | |} ---- ---- If he doesn't have space, ask Feida Veil of Perseus Veil if he has openings. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My son made a Mechari warrior and called it death sword..... He gets his creativity from me :D Thankfully here in not so sunny at the moment Sydney its finally stopped raining after one of the worst storms in a decade. Its my friday off work and I should be doing stuff around the house and garden but my yards basically a swamp at the moment so I am wasting all my time on the inter webs. log in some Wildstar time later and run some shiphands, maybe a vet adventure then a level on my engineer. In biodome 4 at the moment, I often skip it so decided to do it this time. I don't remember so many of the pell having a blind ability and using it all the time before but its possibly the reason I started skipping that area in the first place, I really dislike the blind mechanic but I do like biodome 4 overall. | |} ---- ----